


Slide To Answer

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky gives good advice, Dating, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, One Night Stands, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romantic Comedy, Steve accidentally calls Bucky for dating advice, Wrong Number AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve打错了电话。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide To Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/gifts).
  * A translation of [Slide To Answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433063) by [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel). 



“我想上他。”Steve压低声音，急欲求助地对着话筒；之前和Sam聊起来的时候他还坚称是为了免费吃顿饭才同意和一个陌生人约会的。“我不能把他带去我的公寓。我有五个礼拜没换床单了，都不知道还有没有多余的保险套，而且我没有用止汗剂，一脱衣服会被发现。这个约会本来不该这么顺利！只是蹭饭的借口而已啊！我知道你警告过我，‘早就提醒你了’这种话还是以后再说吧。我该怎么办？”他对着电话苦苦哀求，“我整个人都快崩溃了。”

电话那头没有声音。长时间的静默让Steve皱起眉头拿开听筒。这个付费电话很旧，说不定没法用了，尽管Steve明明听见有拨号音。

“好吧。”听筒里传来一个陌生的声音。“首先，你拨错了电话号码，不过请立刻集中注意力，因为我叫的出租车就快到了，我打算赶在那之前给你上一堂充满人生真理的课。”

“什么？”Steve问，“Sam？”他知道这是怎么回事，他当然知道。眼下，他正缩在餐馆内隔间的一角，偷摸着打付费电话——而他的手机还留在桌子上被Peggy虎视眈眈。找借口去洗手间时他被Peggy用眼神狠狠警告过，仿佛她以为自己会从后门逃跑似的。Peggy和他认识好几年了，她早该对Steve有更多信心，信任他会正面迎接挑战……所以Steve就朝她笑笑，朝她男友笑笑，再朝自己的约会对象笑笑，将手机留在纸巾旁边落荒而逃。

这儿有个付费电话只是碰巧。他肯定是记错Sam的号码了。

“其次，”陌生人的声音从那头继续传来，“我假定你是个成年人了。你说你有自己的公寓，而且，虽然你尖叫得好像一个只有撸管经历的十五岁小鬼，嗓音倒百分之一百是成年男性。”

“我二十八了。”

“那就表现得像二十八岁的样子！如果对方不主动提出带你回家，你也不必主动。如果约会进展顺利，就和他约下一次。如果你真的这么欲求不满，把他拉进洗手间叫他给你来个口活。既不必带他回家又不必脱衣服，只要手头有保险套。安全是享受的前提。哪怕你现在精虫上脑只有十五岁，也必须记住这一点。”

“我不能把他随随便便拖进洗手间……”Steve丢脸地说。他觉得自己很傻，埋头蹲在一架付费电话旁边，还有厨房进进出出的餐厅工作人员路过。“……不是吗？”

“很简单。告诉他你要去洗手间然后暗示他可以一起。”

说出来对方可能不信，Steve以前和人在洗手间鬼混过，但他只和自己正在交往的人这么做。要和那种一夜情之后再也不联系的人一起上洗手间？感觉更恐怖了。“我给你……呃……给我朋友打电话的借口就是‘上洗手间’。”

电话那头的男人又沉默片刻，Steve总有他正在嘲笑自己的感觉。不怪他。“还有其他地方。小巷里，出租车后座。”他听见对方突然轻声说了句“抱歉”，又继续道：“我这边有位非常好心的司机请我转告你不要在出租车后座。”

“我也觉得自己不是这种人。”

Steve几乎可以想见对方摊手耸肩。“所以你不喜欢让人看，但又会在第一次约会时想和陌生人来一发。如果你只是想着上他，那就他妈上吧。如果想要更多，就约他第二次，准备更充分一点。”

“好的。”Steve深呼吸，还没能接受自己是从陌生人嘴里受教的事实。毕竟Steve不常听取朋友们的良心建议。“好，你说得对，谢谢。”

“不客气。另外还有！最后一件事：看在上帝的份上，再去恶补一下床技！”

Steve大笑着挂掉电话。

说真的，这本该是他第一次也是最后一次听见电话里那位陌生人的声音。理应如此。

但现实有不同的答案。

 

——————

抓起客厅里的无绳电话然后跑进洗手间，这串动作让Steve有旧景重现之感。他拨打的电话响了好半天才有人接起来，咕哝着听起来像是“你好”之类开场白。“Sam我觉得我的同事想把我和她十九岁的女儿凑成一对。她说我们的工作地点就在她家公寓，而且只有我们三个人！”

电话那头是沉默。熟悉的感觉让Steve想一头撞在洗手池上。又来？电话那头肯定不是Sam。Sam早就会大笑，因为他最懂Steve和他的桃花运，而这样的无声的沉重感则表示事情又朝丢脸方向前进了。“你同事迷人吗？”

Steve提到嗓子眼的心放了下去。至少他每次都拨错同一个号码，避免了向各个不同的陌生人讲述自己各种不同糟糕状况的窘境。“那不是重点……”

“是的，重点在于你判断失误。她不是要撮合你和她女儿，而是她自己想勾搭你。你很帅吗？如果能遇上这种事，我感觉你应该挺有魅力的，但也不一定，因为你根本不懂怎么辨识对方是不是在向你抛出橄榄枝。这一招应该已经老掉牙了屡见不鲜了才对……不好意思，这不重要，抱歉，我有点喝多了。别理我。重点在于，她想和你上床，他在创造有利条件。”

“我不认为——”

“就是这么回事了宝贝，她想和你来一发正如同上个月你想和那谁谁来一发，相信我，她准备得比你充分。”

“我……什么？不，我该怎么办？”Steve压低声音问。

“首先，放下人家的座机。很可能对方正在另一端听着呢。”

“你怎么……”

“我怎么知道？你自己手机里一定有Sam的号码，所以你现在没在用手机。我敢打赌你又找借口上洗手间了，这么容易冲动一有事却老往洗手间跑实在太搞笑。”

“喂！上次我已经恶补过床技了！”

“那再好不过啦！”电话那头的家伙用干巴巴的嘲讽口吻回答，Steve立刻对他好感提升不少。“听着，挂掉电话，像个成年人一样吃完你们的饭，然后说晚上还有约会，走人。”

“我没有约会。”

“啊我的上帝，”Steve觉得自己又被嘲笑了。“你的意思是你不会说谎？好吧，没问题，今晚十点前我都在Tip Top，来找我吧。万一这顿饭吃得你精疲力尽就别来。这么简单，现在回去吧。”

Steve会说谎，但他并不打算纠正对方的认知。在恰当的时机，他能巧妙地撒下弥天大谎。电话里的陌生人在毫无意识之下给了Steve需要的东西。因为Steve恰恰不擅长那种事到临头赶鸭子上架的说谎。

而现在他有了约会这个藉口。和电话那头的陌生人。他的好兄弟。

他可以搞定。Steve想着挂上电话，连再见也没说。

——————

晚上九点，Steve躺在自己的床上瞪着天花板，希望能有一张空白画布帮他理清刚才发生的事情。这是个诡异的夜晚。一个非常诡异的夜晚。

他想告诉他的好兄弟，电话那头的陌生人。因为能体会个中诡异之处的只有他。

“嗨。”Steve说，这一次他认出了电话那头的“你好”。他知道对方的电话号码也在本地，是他无意颠倒了Sam的号码最后两位。还错了两次。点开通讯录他就发现了。

“老天，真对不起，我一个多小时前离开Tip Top了。完全忘记我们还有约会来着。”对方的背景声里没有酒吧的喧嚷，但好像从很近的地方有笑声传来。Steve想了一下认为那更像电视节目而不是真人。他知道，只要对方认真听，一样也听得出自己这边不是大庭广众之下。要是他注意到这是座机号码，那么放了Steve鸽子这种事就更不存在了。“听上去，你没有在酒吧找我吧？”

“是的，别担心，我知道你不是真想约我见面。不知你是否有兴趣继续了解一下我同事的事情，你说对了，不过她女儿那方面是错的。”

对方沉默片刻。“错哪了？”他兴致勃勃地问。

“餐后甜点时她用脚一路蹭上我的腿。”

“等等？你说女儿还是母亲？”对方一边笑一边问。虽然Steve是被嘲笑的一方，仍觉得他的笑声爽朗而风趣。

“女儿。”Steve也微笑，讲故事的感觉让这段经历也变成享受了，或者更确切一点，他享受的是对方的反应。

“不可能！你到底是多帅多迷人？”

Steve翻了个白眼。“我认为不是因为我有多迷人。她们母女象在竞争似的，我吃完饭就赶紧走人了。所以现在我在考虑自己还能不能回去工作。估计不辞职不行了。”

“你可真喜欢小题大做。”对方大笑，“除非她是你的上司，那就辞职吧。当然得在你有后路的情况下，还是说，你碰到事情只会逃避？”

“你又说对了。”Steve沉吟着，瞪着天花板思考人生该何去何从。“我确实小题大做。没必要辞职。大概只要找个女朋友参加一趟公司聚会暗示一下就好，辞职都省了。”

“说起来不知道为什么，我感觉你找对象肯定没问题啊。”电话那头男人的话听起来又在嘲笑Steve。

已经一年多没有恋爱的事实却在拖Steve的后腿。“在这方面你并不了解我，而且我也明白和你的交谈并没有给我树立什么正面形象。总之，我不是那种会因为困难就退缩的人。”

“不退缩，嗯？一开始你很想上的男人结果如何？有没有什么小巷激情或者第二次约会？”

“这个嘛，”Steve想了想，“不能算数了。两者我都考虑过，可那家伙居然不给女服务员小费。我一下子就没性趣了。”

“那真是。”

“对吧，”Steve附和着，“谢谢你听我说这些。”

“不客气！”对方显然心情愉快，“顺便，我叫Bucky。”

“Steve。”

“好了，Steve，我得趁自己酒劲没过，把一份乏善可陈的外带中餐当成美味佳肴吃掉。我要挂了。”

“当然，”Steve回答，“再见。”

“再见。”

挂电话时感觉有点尴尬，不过和这整场对话的尴尬程度不相上下。Steve将Bucky的号码存进手机里，心里还在想这样做是不是太奇怪了。

就是很奇怪啊。

不过算了，管它呢，再奇怪，也比躲在洗手间偷偷给一个陌生人打电话寻求约会建议来得好。

 

——————

来自Bucky的新信息：

周五夜！

来自Bucky的新信息：

如果你约会又碰到紧急状况我可能无法及时听见电话铃声

来自Bucky的新信息：

今晚去俱乐部跳舞

来自Bucky的新信息：

也许你可以像个二十八岁的大人样子，一边约会一边在桌子底下给我发短信。

结果在某一时刻Steve就回复了！！！！！！！！！事情变得好诡异！过去。

来自Bucky的新信息：

我好像错过了精彩八卦。

来自Bucky的新信息：

快快快快给我电话啊啊啊啊

——————

天气有点冻，但Steve喜欢这秋日清新干爽的空气。那帮助他卸下了约会后的心理负担，同时，凉而潮湿的秋天气息也使他心驰神往。他想起脚踩落叶的感觉，想起热乎乎的苹果酒，想起过去准备万圣节的兴高采烈。

他沿人行道走着，一天下来，外面行人很多，所以脚底踩到的落叶已经所剩无几。要是去农贸市场不知道能不能买到苹果酒。他打算明早再去，然后绕道公园欣赏一会儿变色的树叶。

这些想法和计划让他更为冷静。走过几条街之后，他就只想着要和Bucky打电话了。Bucky曾说是“精彩八卦”，但事实并非如此。那只是一段很需要和人分享的经历，而且奇怪的是，他第一个想要倾诉的居然不是Sam。

“那么，”听见Bucky接起电话并且高呼“Steve！”之后，Steve就直奔主题地开口，“准备好要听听我最近这次倒霉到家的约会吗？”

“我还没想好！”Bucky在那头大喊。背景是震耳欲聋的音乐，Steve简直无法想象Bucky怎么还能听得见他说话。搞不好他就是有在俱乐部里接电话的特殊技巧。这方面Steve就很不在行了，在他心里一直算是无解难题。“你又躲在洗手间，好像约会是在拍恐怖电影吗？”

“这次没准就是。”

“什么？”

事实证明Bucky听不清什么。“普通约会不是什么恐怖电影，但这次没准就是。”Steve回答得响了一点。

“没准是什么？”

“恐怖电影！”Steve冲话筒大喊，然后朝从他身边躲开的一对情侣眨眨眼表示道歉。

“我听不见了！等我一下。”Bucky回答。Steve听见他穿过人群，音乐和人群喧闹声盖过了Bucky自己。要不是每次打电话都在周五的夜里，Steve会很奇怪Bucky怎么整天出门玩乐。“要命，外面变冷了，”Bucky说，听起来已经摆脱了人群，嘈杂声仿佛忽地归为静谧，像是一种能通过电话线流淌过来的沉静感。“长话短说，Steve。”

“才十月，”Steve提醒道，“稍微有点凉而已。而且是你让我打电话的。”Steve没有乘车，而是选择步行十五个街区回家。这段路让他觉得，所有人都应该好好欣赏一下布鲁克林的秋天。“放松，呼吸，感觉这个十月。”

“你是个混蛋。我现在站在一个垃圾桶旁边好吗。刚从热得一身汗的俱乐部里出来，穿着很透的T恤。我只想让人看看我的胸，不是要他们盯着我的乳头来的。”

Steve笑出声。没有亲眼见过Bucky让他没法脑补这一画面。对了，他可以想象一个看不出脸的身体，穿着件很薄的白T恤，但Bucky的胸毛是什么颜色乃至有没有胸毛，他就不清楚了。况且他也不知道Bucky的身高体型。Bucky可能是任何的模样。

和Steve都在布鲁克林并且爱去贝德福德-斯泰森特那间酒吧的人。这并不能缩小多少范围。

“你再这样抱怨下去，到底是想听我的故事还是回俱乐部？”

“我已经出来了，”Bucky嘟哝，“最好是个有意思的故事。你让我后悔戒了烟，因为现在正有个家伙在不远处摇晃香烟奚落我。——别，我不想再和你争论吸烟对错了，上帝哦，等等，让我再走开一点。”

Steve听着，半是好笑半是关切地听Bucky在那边叽叽咕咕抱怨路上的醉鬼。

“说真的，Steve，这故事不精彩都对不起我。我快冻得不举了。”

“也许那说明你内裤太紧。”这是Steve自己的切身经验。

“要是你看见我只穿内裤的样子，大概就不会这么想了。”Bucky反唇相讥，“现在说说你这次诡异的约会故事。”

这也许算不上是个绝好的故事，但莫名地，让Steve更觉好笑。“马上你就知道有多荒诞了。约会过程很顺利。那男人有点怪，坚持要为我拉椅子，还因为我觉得桌上的花很漂亮，就去找餐馆主人问能否让我带回家。没什么特别值得警惕的细节。在恰到好处的场合还能被称作甜蜜，就好像拙于言辞的人表现得异常殷勤一样。”

“如果是你的话还好说，”Bucky拖着嗓子回答，气息喷在话筒上发出嘶嘶声，“一般我觉得太猴急的家伙是红灯预警。”

“是啊，大致上我可能看法和你不尽相同，但这一次你说对了。接下来，晚餐也很顺利，没发生什么怪事情，他不干扰我点菜，也没有自说自话替我下单，任何恼人的大男子主义迹象都没有表露出来。然后上菜了，我们边吃边聊，正当气氛开始变好，他突然靠上桌子，盯着我的双眼，说……”为了戏剧性效果Steve顿了顿。

“说什么？”Bucky问。显然他被这故事深深吸引了。Steve不是讲故事的好手，都不确定Bucky为什么这么有兴趣。

“他说：我希望我能让你怀孕，这样你就不得不永远和我在一起。”

Bucky沉默着，沉默着，直到Steve听见他尖锐地吸了口气。“什么？搞什么？”

Bucky没有笑。

对Steve而言Bucky身上有许多方面是他作为“路人”十分欣赏的。有些部分甚至引起他更进一步的好感。而此时此刻，他第一次感觉自己真正“喜欢”上Bucky这个人。

“我明白。”

“不，我想说，这他妈是搞什么？”

“我明白。”Steve回答。“于是我对他说：‘这话太恶心，并且是对他人生理的冒犯，不管男性还是女性都不会有人爱听。我建议你重新思考一下该对人怎么说话。现在我要去洗手间，再见，以后也别见了。”

“很好。到底他想搞什么？”Bucky又重复一遍。“这话恶心到滑稽我应该大笑才对，但我现在只能张大嘴巴呆站在这里发傻。谁他妈说得出这种话？”

Steve笑了。说完这个故事，他对Bucky的喜欢又多了一层。也许他是将之作为一种测试吧，天知地知。“就说了，诡异到不行。”

——————————

 

“今天我被搭讪了三次，最后决定直接回家。”Steve对电话那头的Bucky说着，吃了一口几条街外买来的烤肉卷。他舔着手指思考是否能再配一杯苹果酒。这组合有点别出心裁，但苹果向来能和Steve想象不到的食材成为好搭档。

“没一个你看得上的？”Bucky懒洋洋地问。他告诉Steve他刚出差回来，只剩下睡觉的力气，晚点才可能上上黄网。

“呃，”Steve说，“他/她们都还不错。但不知道为什么要搭讪我。”

“我就喜欢别有魅力的人，”Bucky慵懒地拖长音，“三个人，除非你有什么特别之处，否则不可能有三个人向你示好。相信我，我可是内行。”

“我不觉得自己那么有魅力。”Steve回答，“也不喜欢别人只看我的长相，好像我是猎物似的。每次碰到这种事我就会直接拒绝他们。”

“瞧，你刚刚说的话又自相矛盾了。要不是帅得难以言表怎么会被人搭讪？”

“醉鬼的品味堪忧。”Steve说，“被以貌取人总让我心里发凉，他们在意的不是……”Steve犹豫着，觉得Bucky肯定又要笑话他了，“我本身。”

“我理解你，但是，想想，那次你没法带回公寓的男人，不也是第一次约会就让你看对眼了吗？对别人来说你也是一样的。每个人都是这样。酒吧里会有陌生人搭讪你，他们只想和你上床，但这恰恰是更加发自内心的举动。双方都心知肚明，你不用去征服他或者她，不用展现出真正的你，不管是个性还是背景还是其他东西，因为陌生人不需要知道这些。像‘你真辣，如果你觉得我也不错可以考虑，那我们就该来一发’这种对话，里面有一些特别的东西。一些纯粹的东西。”

“纯粹的东西。”Steve慢慢地重复，电话夹在下巴和肩膀之间，“好吧。”他笑了笑，说，“就算我明白你的意思，还是觉得很挫败。也许这的确是发自内心没错，但里面没有感情的容身之地。”

“Steve，”Bucky像是不耐烦地撒娇，“当然没有感情啦，我们现在谈的不是感情，除非你不动心就不上床。我相信这种人的存在——但和我们眼下话题无关。等你碰上这回事再说吧。现在我们只谈下半身吸引力。”

“我不明白。感觉有点冷酷。我倾向于先和人相处一时半刻的，衡量一下自己是否能忍受对方更久。我希望能了解自己的床伴。”

“你还差点把一个不舍得给服务员小费的男人带回家！”提起这个小插曲的Bucky好像心情极佳，从他的口吻里听起来，不给小费好像是最严重的罪行，堪比吃人。Steve第一次告诉他这件事时Bucky也曾表示“太糟糕了”，现在却开始拿它取笑Steve。

（Steve非常喜欢Bucky这一点，已经被他加入越来越长的“Bucky讨人喜欢之处”列表。）

Bucky继续说：“至少当你不知道对方的名字时，就算他不给小费也和你没关系。”

“你最近一次约会是什么时候？”Steve问。

“你最近一次和陌生人勾搭上是什么时候？”Bucky反问。

“五年前读大学时。该你了。”

“约会是那些害怕自己下半辈子会孤独一生的人才需要的东西。你是这种人吗？”

“你在回避问题。”

“我得挂了，再见，Steve。”Bucky说。

————————

来自Bucky的新信息：

来场挑战如何。

来自Bucky的新信息：

如果你敢一夜情，我就找人约会。

Steve看着短信，无奈望天。好吧，事实证明也有他不愿意玩的大冒险。我不会在挑战面前退缩，但我可以拒绝。

来自Bucky的新信息：

*鸡 *大便 *微笑

来自Bucky的新信息： 

*茄子 *茄子 *爱心 *新娘 *奶瓶

来自Bucky的新信息：

你上一次约会该是*奶瓶 *红灯

来自Bucky的新信息：

*大便

来自Bucky的新信息：

*大便

来自Bucky的新信息：

*大便

来自Bucky的新信息：

*大便

来自Bucky的新信息：

*大便

来自Bucky的新信息：

*大便

来自Bucky的新信息：

*大便

 

好吧我接受你的挑战！Steve回复道，难以置信这些表情符号能把他惹得举手投降。

来自Bucky的新信息：

*坏笑

——————————

 

Steve没有对Bucky的挑战太过上心，只是责怪自己不堪其扰接受了对方的挑衅。他一直不认为自己会想找人一夜情，直到，他看见那个靠着吧台的男人；修长结实的双腿，黑色紧身裤，皮衣敞开着。他分明是在审视整个酒吧琢磨着要向谁搭讪，看起来却漫不经心。他很淡定。不由自主地，Steve就欣赏这样目标明确并积极追求的人。

换句话说，他是Steve会对其产生莫名好感的那一型；当然那好感来得强烈而短暂，仅仅基于外表，至于是不是有共同兴趣爱好之类都可暂且不顾。

Steve不想很随便，但他觉得要是能被一个宁缺毋滥的人挑中，也是个不错的主意。

也许。也许，他心想，也许他可以完成Bucky的挑战。他立刻看向男人的双手，那手指随意地拈着啤酒瓶，仿佛完全不在意瓶子会不会失手掉落。这熟练的控制能力让Steve感到一阵颤栗。

很好。

很好，也许这个人可以。

他想要他。

男人终于注意到Steve在看他，咬着嘴唇也把Steve打量了一番。随后他歪头对Steve一笑——这是他从进入Steve视线以来五分钟做出的第一个反应。男人喝干酒瓶，舔舔嘴唇，放下瓶子走开了。

Steve感觉心跳异乎寻常地快。他又紧张又兴奋。就他了。成败在此一举。

过了一会儿Steve发现舞池里找不到那个男人的身影了。他不知道男人是否留下了线索。是应该去某处和对方见面？还是有什么心照不宣的社交规则在里头？

刚想起身探个究竟，手机响了。他把手机从口袋里掏出来，以为是Sam打来的，来电显示却是Bucky。Bucky从没主动给他打电话，只会发短信。尽管时机不是最巧Steve还是接了。

“嗨。”他打着招呼，决定先问清Bucky的来意再告诉他自己正在忙。假如Bucky也是很严肃在对待这次挑战，这个电话可能非常重要。

“你会怎么做？出现了一个你这辈子见过的最迷人的男人——真的，Steve，要是你看见他也会动心的——这样的一个男人看你的眼神就像要把你带上床吃掉一样。你会怎么做？我该走过去和他聊聊，问他要不要吃个饭吗？吃饭是人们约会时才考虑的事儿，对吧？可能我就直接过去……约会什么的以后再说。”

“你自己决定，”Steve回答，“你现在还看得到那个人吗？他在做什么？”

“我不知道。”Bucky说，“其实我累了。我总是只关注周围长相最好的人，但除了来一发之外什么意义都没有。我厌倦了。是我向你发起的挑战，事实上我挑战的是自己。为什么我就碰不上一个在意我有没有付小费的家伙？我已经纠结好久了。”

虽然Bucky听起来心事重重，Steve却忍不住笑了起来。“你怎么知道自己不会遇到？你问过没有？许多人很看重这件事。”

“你知道我的意思！”Bucky气急败坏。“不是字面意思的那种。我不想下辈子孤独一生。”

“那你躲在洗手间里吗？”Steve用难以置信的口吻问，角色对换了，Bucky主动打电话过来，因为想约某个男人而惊慌失措，他实在很难忍住不笑。“Bucky，上去问吧。如果你想要的不止一个晚上，那就你去寻找和你有共同点的人。万一那个帅哥不符合，那是他自己的问题。总会有一个既投你眼缘又投你心意的人在。约会不正是为此存在的吗。”

“哪有这么简单。”

“是的，不简单。但值得一试。”

“你那边呢？”

“会跟你汇报的。感觉今晚我可以有个伴儿。等明天早上我们再探讨内心是否空虚的问题。”

“Steve。”Bucky凝重地说，“如果你不想……就不要受我影响。是我没有安全感。我可以撤销这次挑战。”

“我很高兴你这么说，不过这儿也有一个我想要的人。”

Bucky短促地笑了一声，听起来好像松了口气。“可恶。以后要详细告诉我情况。”

“我会把全部细节告诉你直到你不想听为止，现在立刻挂上电话去找那家伙谈心。”

“好的，好的，我去了。”

Steve收起手机，暗忖自己和Bucky这通电话是不是彻底让他和之前那个男人没戏了。他准备站起来，去做点完全不符合他个性的事。如果Bucky能做到，他也能。突然，那个令他动心的男人直接坐进他对面椅子里。

Steve诧异地看着对方。难道他在等自己挂电话？但和Bucky通话过程中Steve并没有注意到周围有这个人的存在。想到有人对自己兴趣如此强烈愿意等他讲完这通电话，感觉又很滑稽。时间太过巧合，除了刻意等待之外别无他想。

“你对国家和宗教分离有何看法？”男人咄咄逼人地问，表情很有些忿然，像是他对Steve的答案寄予很高期待，又不抱希望能收获满意的回答。Steve迟迟不作答；这和对方那双诱人犯罪的嘴唇没有关系，或者说，呃，关系太大。Steve被那饱满的嘴唇和挑衅的眼神吸引过去，好久，才辨认出他的声音。

上帝。

他开始狂笑。

Bucky。

耶稣基督玛利亚。

被嘲笑的Bucky看起来不爽极了，这反而让整个状况加倍好笑。他狠狠瞪了Steve一眼，站起来。“我懂了。”他嘀咕道。

“Bucky，别走。”Steve用他最沉稳忧郁的语调说，当Bucky困惑地皱眉打量他，随后夸张地瞪大眼睛一屁股坐回椅子里的时候，Steve又开始新一轮爆笑。

Bucky还是苦着脸。显然他并不认为有什么值得Steve笑成这样。

“我问过你，我问过你很多很多次了！”他指出，眉眼凌厉，“我就问你到底是有多帅，啊，看在上帝份上，Steve！你这个谦虚过头的混蛋。我纠结了这么久结果对象居然是你，然后你又不能作数！我可算认识你了。”

“噢上帝，”Steve突然意识到Bucky每次是用什么开场白和人搭讪的，上帝啊Bucky，“你不能用那么沉重的话题，也不能表现得好像对方回答不满意了你就要揍他似的！”

“为什么不能？”Bucky问，手指击打吧台。“这些问题很重要，我不希望和人热恋三个月结果对方是共和党。”

“我想你会发现得更早。潜在线索有很多。”

Bucky翻白眼，还是嘟着嘴。该死，他真美。在千万个原因中，这一条让Steve从歇斯底里的大笑中恢复过来。Steve想用婚纱捆绑住他，抱着他走过教堂大门。这个想法荒诞吗？

有点吧。

至少他没大声说出口。

Bucky满脸的“生活背叛了我”表情。“那你一般是怎么做的？”

“也许下次我们可以一起出去吃顿饭看看。”Steve回答，声音故意压得又低沉又亲昵。

Bucky咧开嘴笑了。“好吧。看来你的风格和我的不一样。也许下次我们可以一起出去吃顿饭看看。”他重复着。“不错，我喜欢。你觉得那个紫色T恤的男人会受用吗？”

Steve感觉大脑一片断线，仿佛Bucky蓦地将他丢进冰水里，彼此玩笑戏谑带来的融融暖意都荡然无存了。“也许吧。”他艰难地回答。“去试试看。”

Bucky朝他笑了笑，竖着大拇指，站了起来。“也祝你好运能勾到那个男人。我就不妨碍你们了。”

Bucky好像完全没有意识到，Steve不知是该觉得震惊还是啼笑皆非。他扯着嘴唇无力地对Bucky微笑，大脑却尖叫不休，骂他：你的勇气哪去了？他目送Bucky离开，Bucky的背影真美，美得令人疯狂。

Steve是个白痴。

Bucky也是，但让他就这么离开则全是因为Steve的愚蠢。

忽然Bucky似乎惊了一下，然后转头看了Steve半天。他露出那皱着眉头的困惑表情，象恍然大悟般地又走回Steve跟前。他坐到椅子里，额头磕在金属桌面上。“是我，对吧？我就是你要搭讪的人。”

“对。”Steve回答，音拖得很长。

Bucky点头，看起来只是象在用脸蹭桌面，有点叫人看不下去但着实很可爱。“好。我，嗯……很高兴。也许我们可以……那个……晚饭？吃点什么？”

Steve明知这个时候不该笑，但笑容已经挂到脸上了。“当然，我们可以一起出去吃顿饭看看。”

Bucky微微仰起脑袋，刚好能看见Steve的角度。“你是在约我，对吗？操，我真不擅长这个。”

“没错，你象个菜鸟。”

Bucky迅速露出尖锐的笑容。“你知道我擅长哪方面不是吗？如果你能满足我，我也能满足你。”

“这么说就得体多了，”Steve评价道，故意为难他，“但还不算精彩的搭讪对白。”

——————

“……你好？”Bucky声音沙哑地接起电话，听上去睡意未消，可爱极了。Steve站在自己的卧室门口，看着日光照耀到Bucky脸上的样子。他快不记得和人一夜情之后接下来该怎么样了，但他好像从未看着一个躺在自己床上的人还觉得这么高兴。

“我想我输了你的挑战。”Steve说，他看见Bucky的眼睛一下子睁开，转过脑袋看着自己站在门边打电话。

“没法完成，嗯？”Bucky的笑容显得狡猾，他用手抚摸胸口，好像在诱惑Steve。

“不不，我完成了，我把他带回家，按在大门上亲热了半天。然后我们在沙发上，我给他口活，弄得他几乎要射出来，再上了床，慢慢地把他干到求饶。我正打算要不要再干他一次，接着喂他吃早点。”Steve边说边向大床靠近。

“操。”Bucky说着朝他伸出手，手指钻进Steve的T恤里把他往自己身上拉。

“我保证过要告诉你细节。”Steve说，坐上床，俯身亲吻着凑上来的Bucky，“你的夜晚过得如何？”

Bucky笑了，这是第一次，Steve看见他略带羞涩的，不确定的样子。“我们过会儿要出去吃晚饭。”他说。

“那还真不错。”Steve对着手机说道，“记得要让他带你去个可以坐下来好好聊天的地方，他会心无旁骛，注意力全集中在你身上，让你明白他有多喜欢你。你必须确认他是对的那个人，是适合你的人，明白吗？”

Bucky吞咽着，点头。他的手指继续朝Steve衣服里钻，灵巧地拉扯他的睡裤带子。

Steve的手落在Bucky头发上，蜻蜓点水地低头一吻。“我得挂电话了，好像有人要给我来一发口活。”

Bucky眼睛瞟着他笑。“我想你是对的。”

 

END


End file.
